


nothing so noble

by orbitalknight



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Torna: The Golden Country DLC, implied future relationships, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/pseuds/orbitalknight
Summary: Hugo Ardanach visits Torna for the first time, long before he becomes Emperor, and makes the acquaintance of the youngest Tornan prince.Obviously, old friends have to start somewhere.





	1. a banquet of one's own

Hugo Ardanach was used to ceremony. 

The younger of two brothers in line for the throne of Mor Ardain, he’d grown up surrounded by stiff collars and pragmatically polite speech within the walls of Hardhaigh Palace. He’d already attended many more galas and gatherings than he suspected most boys his age would in their lifetime, and visited a good number of the Titans of Alrest because of it. The travel he enjoyed, at least, the blooming bioluminescence of Uraya and the sprawling greenery of Gormott. It was the people he had to speak to, who promised to lick his boots when he was older using every word except those, that he had trouble with. It was the Ardanian way to be straightforward, even to a fault, and Hugo disliked the dishonesty inherent in such roundabout diplomacy even while comprehending its value. It was worth noting that his father, the current Emperor, thought the same way. While the Ardanian population celebrated him, the heads of other nations did not find his blunt nature so agreeable. 

Hence, their latest outing, and all the ceremony that went with it. Hugo had never been to Torna, though he was familiar with some of its history. The Titan itself was uniquely shaped, almost snake-like as it coasted across the Cloud Sea. It had made for good scenery aboard the airship that he and the Ardanian delegation had taken, though it, in turn, made Hugo all the more impatient to land. They were scheduled to stay a few days for diplomatic proceedings, leisure time built into the itinerary, including before the banquet in the evening. But the time came with the condition that their transport would not be delayed, and Hugo had heard the airship crew complaining of a headwind that was already putting them off schedule. He would have to temper his disappointment at not having even a few minutes to shake off the stuffiness that accompanied such a trip. 

Finally the airship docked just outside of Auresco, the Tornan capital. It was not yet sundown, but making it to the palace after their delay was going to take up whatever extra time before the banquet the Ardanian delegation would have had. The city was beautiful in the last remnants of daylight so Hugo couldn’t feel entirely disappointed. The air was fresher than Mor Ardain, crisp and sweet in the early evening. There was an air of contentment as the people went about their work, cloth banners flapping in storefronts to the sound of distant laughter. The procession made its way up the bridge across from the central gate and through the ceremonial gardens, a landmark of which no other nation boasted. Hugo had read up on Tornan history in preparation for the trip and wanted desperately to take a closer look. He could hardly see anything, given the soldiers surrounding the attending royal family were all, unfortunately, tall. 

There had been a secondary reason why Hugo had wanted to explore before the banquet, that being he’d been informed beforehand that at least one member of the Tornan royal family was about his age, and he needed time to figure out what conversation he could make. It wasn’t hard with adults since they were the vast majority of his company at the Hardhaigh Palace, ever in awe of some worldliness Hugo wasn’t entirely certain he possessed. The concept of speaking to someone who wouldn’t be impressed by a memorized historical fact or vague comment on Alrest’s political climate was mildly terrifying. If he made a fool of himself with an incorrect level of formality and damaged some future alliance in the process... Perhaps nothing so dramatic would happen, but the worry tugged at the back of Hugo’s mind nonetheless. In the best possible scenario, he could avoid speaking to the other boy entirely and bear none of such worry. 

The King of Torna greeted the procession at the wide doors to the palace. He was an impressive man, with a flowing mass of dark hair upon his head and brightly observant blue eyes. He exchanged greetings with the Ardanian Emperor and gestured grandly at the palace guards, who ushered the group inside. The palace was a wonder of architecture, the ceilings sloping upward and the walls geometrically textured in neutral, sandy colors. The King led them to a room dominated by one long table, which had already been set for the entirety of their number. Or at least Hugo had thought it was until he actually counted. Even subtracting the guards, some of the seats seemed to be missing. By his estimation, they were at least two seats short. 

Hugo watched as his father and brother took the seats laid out for them, standing back a few paces once he’d confirmed the fact that none of the paper name cards on the table denoted his place. Surely there had been some miscommunication, he thought, though that was unlike his father and would reflect poorly on the Tornan nobility. Before sitting down, the Tornan King gave some passing word to the Ardanian emperor and made his way over to Hugo. He had to lean down a little to achieve eye contact, much to Hugo’s chagrin.

“Young master Hugo, I am so thrilled you could join us this evening,” the King of Torna had a low rumble to his voice, but warmth in it, too, “Though I daresay my youngest son was even more excited to have someone his own age to romp around with. I’ve prepared something special, just for the two of you.” 

The King beckoned to one of the palace attendants, who bowed before gesturing for Hugo to follow him. “This way, Highness.”

Something anxious coiled its way around the inside of Hugo’s chest, but he nonetheless returned the bow in acknowledgment and followed in the footsteps of the attendant. He should have done more research on the Tornan royal family, should have thought of something to talk about while he was on board the airship rather than sit around hoping they’d get there early. By all accounts it looked as though he’d be spending the evening in only the company of the youngest Tornan prince, which was the worst possible scenario, and being so unprepared was not at all the Ardanian way. 

The palace attendant opened the door to a room a little off from the banquet hall, though its arrangement was quite similar on a smaller scale. In the center of a room was a table set only for two, the same floral centerpieces and name cards that had been present on the main table adorning the top. Once Hugo was inside the palace attendant who had led him to the room gave one final bow and closed the door. Something, or someone, reacted to the sound, and there came the distinct screech of a chair being slid out from its place in a hurry. Hugo, petrified by this entire turn of events, could do little except watch as a figure bounced around the table and straight toward him, a flurry of gray and gold. 

The Tornan princeling was tall, all lean muscle, with a smile across his face that seemed a permanent fixture. His eyes sparkled the golden hue of well-polished jewelry even under artificial light. “Oh, you’re finally here!” He took Hugo’s hand unprompted and shook it, firmly, perhaps too many times. 

“I...” Hugo tried, struggled, to achieve some semblance of composure, “Yes?”

The prince had stopped shaking Hugo’s hand but was still holding it. “I’m Addam!” he seemed to at last remember the formality of the situation and quickly added: “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hugo,” this, at least, was a familiar script, “The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure.”

They were interrupted by the re-entry of the palace attendant from before, though given their identical uniform it could have been an entirely different person. “Highnesses, the first course is about to be served. Would you please take your seats?”

“Ah, yes.” Addam, at last, released Hugo’s hand and sauntered back over to where he’d been sitting before. 

Hugo settled in across from him, realizing rather unfortunately the chairs were so tall his feet did not reach the floor. By way of distraction from this fact he turned his attention toward the card at his place, where his name had been written in a curling, gilded script. It looked nicer than he’d ever seen it on paper, despite this being more of a play banquet than anything. He looked up to find Addam watching his movement, still beaming as brightly as before.

“I believe the first course is an Ardanian specialty,” Addam said, leaning forward as though he was revealing some great secret, though it was also possible he was unable to restrain his excitement in general.

“Really?” Hugo wondered what dish could possibly pass for an Ardanian specialty given the bleak reputation of his country’s culinary arts. “That is very hospitable.”

Addam nodded, then frowned for a moment as though he was trying to recall some other detail. “A stew?”

There was no time for further wonder, as at that moment a small cohort of palace staff made their way into the room, two bearing silver serving trays upon which rode a bowl of steaming something. Two more filled glasses at each of their place settings with water, then were replaced by another pair who filled a second glass with a bubbling golden liquid that upon further investigation seemed to be sparkling apple juice. Addam watched all of these proceedings with his mouth half open in wonder, as if he’d never been at a banquet before. 

Once the staff had retreated, leaving the two of them alone with the food they had brought, the Tornan prince looked almost as though he was about to start crying. “You know, I’ve never been at a banquet before,” He spoke quickly, then rubbed his eyes with the back of one gloved hand. 

Hugo was only half paying attention, distracted by what had been put in front of him. It was indeed a stew of hearty meats and vegetables, and while he recognized at least half of the ingredients, it looked far too edible to be Ardanian. With some trepidation, he took a bit of meat and what was presumably cabbage on his fork and tasted them together. It was salty in all the right ways, the meat tender and well seasoned and the cabbage so well cooked it fell apart with no chewing at all. An astoundingly good dish, maybe even a contender for the best thing that Hugo had ever eaten. He tried it a second then third time, just to be sure. 

Addam didn’t seem so thrilled about his stew but waited eagerly for Hugo to finish his current mouthful. “Well? Is it as good as at home?”

Hugo set down his fork across the now nearly empty bowl and clasped his hands on top of the table. “Prince Addam, this food is far too good to ever pass for Ardanian.” 

“Really?” Addam stuck an elbow on the table, then leaned on his hand, “I have to say, it wasn’t quite to my liking. I am a little disappointed.” 

“In that case,” Hugo said, “I do not recommend you ever visit Mor Ardain, lest you wish to be disappointed further.”

“How unfortunate,” Addam said, his smile disappearing for a moment. It was a fleeting moment, though, and the grin came back with twice the radiance, as if he’d been planning this all along. “Do you think you could tell me about it instead?”

“I’m not much of a storyteller...” Hugo looked down at his hands, then back up at Addam with sudden realization. “But if I did, would you tell me about Torna? Our airship was delayed, so I haven’t yet the chance to see anything.”

Addam’s face lit up with joy at such a request. “I can do you one better,” he said, “How would your highness like a personal tour of Auresco? Guided by yours truly, of course.”

“Really?” Hugo tried to come to terms with the excellence of such a proposition, “There is nothing I should like better!”

“We can make a day of it,” Addam gestured grandly, “Maybe even go out to Loftin nature preserve. There’s this hill up there with a view that is simply breathtaking!”

Addam talked through the rest of the meal, describing every location he could think of in reverent detail. Most were places that required a lengthy journey on foot, like a cave perpetually filled with autumn leaves. Every inquiry on Hugo’s part only fueled Addam’s passionate recollection, which wasn’t at all a bad thing. The Tornan prince was so genuine in every word he spoke, so different from the posturing noblemen that Hugo was used to speaking with. The food, too, remained exceptionally good at every turn. Addam’s lack of ceremony was a welcome change, and it made time pass so quickly that Hugo did not realize how late it was until a member of the Ardanian delegation arrived with the news that everyone else was retiring for the evening and he most likely should as well. 

Hugo stood to take his leave, and Addam again crossed around the table to see him off. This time, however, it was Hugo who shook Addam’s hand unprompted. “You have my thanks for a truly lovely evening, Prince Addam.”

“There really is nothing to thank me for,” Addam said, but his smile seemed especially warm. “And, you know... Just Addam is fine.” 

Hugo nodded. “In that case, I should like for you to call me Hugo in return.”

“Alright, Hugo it is. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?”

“Indeed. I am looking forward to it.”

“I am as well!” Addam gave Hugo one last big smile for the evening, “I really do think we’re going to be the finest of friends, Hugo.” 

Spoken so earnestly, it was impossible to disagree.


	2. on the subject of sunrises

There was nothing like a Mor Ardanian sunset. 

Even critics of the ever-expanding industrialization of the Titan couldn’t disagree. Certainly, they would mumble that the shades of cinnabar and ochre on the skyline were only caused by the smoke of factory fires, but the beauty of the thing was nevertheless inarguable. The sun, dipping below the desert hills like a burnished copper coin, and the clouds like they’d been pulled out of a candy spinner and stuck in the fading blue by some absent-minded child. Hugo had always thought the people of Mor Ardain were lucky to have such sunsets even when their natural scenery was not so acclaimed as elsewhere, that they could at the very least take pride in their sky, however supposedly ill-gotten it was. 

Hugo was a habitually early riser by nature, and with all the excitement of Addam’s proposition from the day before he was out of bed in an especially timely manner. He was especially eager to see more of Auresco, given how much could be discerned about the state of a nation and its people in the way they began their day. Hugo half wished he could dress in something over than Ardanian formal wear, ever practical in its opulence, and really slip into the crowd, maybe buy some freshly caught fish even though he wouldn’t know what to do with it. He puzzled over this impossible thing as he dressed and readied himself for the day, and decided to ask Addam’s opinion. The Tornan prince very obviously had a great deal of love for his homeland, so it wouldn’t be stretch to assume he was well informed on its people as well.

Hugo would only have to alert the guards in the Ardanian delegation that had been assigned to him should he leave the palace grounds, so he quietly left the guest quarters and stepped into the hallway. It took him a moment to process the scenery again since he’d only seen it in the dark the night before, and another moment to realize that he really had no sense of the layout of the Tornan palace. Hugo took careful note of the location of the guest room and picked a direction to walk in at random, crossing beams of sunlight that leaked in from high windows, denoting an ongoing sunrise. He wore a pair of white ankle-high boots with subtly gilded seams and embroidery that clicked so loudly against the tiles of the floor he almost worried he’d wake some unfortunate attendant resting in an alcove. 

The hallway ended in a corner with an arch directly ahead and another passage leading off on the right-hand side. The arch intrigued Hugo more than the passage, so he made his way through and found that it opened onto a balcony that overlooked the Sachsum Garden and the rest of the city with it. Initially he hurried to the farthest wall in for a better view of below, but instead Hugo found his gaze drawn upward. The Tornan sunrise was breathtaking, all purple and gold over the distant plateaus of the Dannagh Desert. He watched the sun sidle up from the horizon line with his mouth half-open, leaning as far over the balcony as he could manage. Hugo had heard that the sunrise in Torna was beautiful, but was sure it would pale in comparison to an Ardanian sunset. That thought would have to be amended.

So enamored with the sunrise, Hugo did not immediately notice he was not all alone on the balcony. A familiar voice pulled him out of the trance.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

Hugo snapped to attention, finding Addam at his right, a little ways off. The prince was leaning nonchalantly forward on the wall, smiling as he did. He wore the same expression as he looked at the skyline that one might when greeting a loved one for the first time after traveling for some substantial amount of time. For a moment, Hugo almost felt like he was the one interrupting.

“It is most beautiful indeed,” Hugo managed, by way of a late reply, “You’re up rather early, aren’t you, Prince Addam?”

“Just rolled out of bed, actually!” Addam said, and his hair seemed to agree. “I live just down the hall, you know.” 

“Is that so?” Hugo wondered for a moment at that, putting a member of the royal family in quarters so distant from the main hall that he almost became a guest, but thought it best not to press the matter. 

Addam didn’t seem particularly distressed by the arrangement either. “And now, should you need anything, you’ll know right where to find me!” He beamed, almost brighter than the sun. 

“Much appreciated,” Hugo said, and it was.

Silence for a moment, until Addam suddenly slapped one hand down on the top of the wall. “Ah, Hugo, I’ve been meaning to ask...” He paused, frowned for a moment in thought, “Do you, you know?” He made a gesture that was clearly representative of something, though it was completely unclear what it was. 

Hugo was almost certain his interpretation had been wrong, even as he hazarded a guess. “No, and I’ve no intention of attempting to conduct the Ardanian royal orchestra.”

Addam couldn’t help but laugh at that, and despite being a little embarrassed Hugo found himself smiling, too. “Really, what I meant to ask was if you’re any good with a sword,” the Tornan prince said, still recovering, “Though your answer was better.”

“I have been learning how to use one, yes,” Hugo said, “Given it is likely I will become a Driver in the future. However, I do not believe myself to be all that good at it.”

Again, Addam’s face was alight with joy. “Would you care to spar with me?”

The request was unexpected, so it took Hugo a few moments to think it over. “Certainly. Is this in exchange for the tour, or--?”

“Oh, I had forgotten about that...” Addam rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, “But I do like your idea, so shall we say that was the was the plan all along?”

“I suppose we shall.” Hugo wondered less at the prince’s forgetfulness than he did at the infectious quality of that smile. “Lead the way, Prince Addam.”

Addam nodded excitedly and sauntered back down the hall that led to the balcony, clearly not using the full length of his stride so that Hugo wouldn’t fall behind. Instead of going in the direction of the guest quarters he turned the corner, and then made a right turn through a passage with a wide circular ceiling. About halfway down the passage appeared two sets of staircases on either side of the hallway, one leading up and one leading down in each set. Addam took the descending set on the left, waiting for Hugo at the bottom of the steps. 

“This way,” the prince said, gesturing toward a distant set of glass doors, “I think you’ll like the view.”

The doors opened onto a small and entirely empty courtyard, arranged in the same white stone as the Sachsum Gardens with the addition of a number of darker stones at a distance formed the shape of the emblem of Torna. Where the palace walls loomed on the left-hand side stood three vaguely humanoid figures, presumably combat training dummies, along with a rack that held replicas of the palace guard’s spears and a small selection of wooden broadswords. The farthest edge of the courtyard was almost a second balcony, providing a picturesque view of the Cloud Sea below. Hugo supposed that putting a training hall in such a place was entirely in keeping with what he knew of Torna, the special connection the place and people had with the nature around them. And Addam had been right, he did like the view. 

On the subject of Addam, the Tornan prince had gone straight for the rack of wooden swords and retrieved two, of about equal length. He offered one to Hugo. “How’s this?’

Hugo took the sword, balanced it on his palms like he’d seen more venerable swordsmen do. It didn’t seem like he’d have any trouble swinging it around, at least. None of the other wooden blades on the rack looked much different, and he certainly did not want to be impolite after all of Addam’s hospitality. “It’ll do,” he concluded, transferring the sword into his right hand, “How shall we do this?”

Addam opened his arms wide. “Just take a swing at me, would you?”

Hugo looked at Addam and frowned, to which the prince nodded encouragingly. Hesitantly Hugo stuck out the sword and tapped Addam on the chest with it. He had to shuffle forward a little to achieve even that, despite the extra reach the sword afforded him. Addam parried the strike with enough enthusiasm for both of them and made a return strike that Hugo couldn’t react to quickly enough to dodge or deflect. The spot he’d been hit was almost certainly going to bruise, but the pain was a good motivator and Hugo managed to really throw himself into the next attack from his end. Addam responded in equal measure and for a time they traded blows, sometimes with enough force to send splinters flying off the wooden swords. Quantifying the bout would have easily pointed to Addam as the victor, given he had the advantage of more practice and longer legs. 

Even so, by the time they stopped for a break, Addam was poking at some bruises himself. “You’re not bad at all, you know!” He said, beaming. 

Hugo could hardly return the smile, aching in more places than he could count. “I am glad to hear you think so.”

“I do wonder what we could do to improve your reach,” Addam cupped his chin in one hand for a moment as he considered it, then waved the thought away. “Ah, well. I’ll think over some other time. How about that tour?”

Hugo gave himself a quick dusting, more to regain his composure than for any actual dust. “That would be nice, thank you.”

Addam nodded. “Right then. Off we go!” 

Hugo followed the Tornan prince back the way they had come, through the glass doors. The outdoor training hall was on the ground floor of Aureus Palace already, in the top left corner if viewed from above. On their way to the main door, Hugo and Addam passed by the room that had they had enjoyed their miniature banquet in and passed through the main hall, which was in the process of being prepared for the diplomatic proceedings of the day. Addam waved at the attendants, who paused in their duties to return the greeting and wish the prince a good morning. Before they left the hall, Hugo found one of the Ardanian guards and asked that information of his whereabouts be passed on as was required. The guard had asked if anyone should be sent to accompany Hugo on his outing, and Hugo thought of his bruises before replying the company he had already would most likely be sufficient. The streets of Auresco certainly didn’t have the reputation of those in Alba Cavanich.

It was much easier to see the royal gardens with the aid of daylight and no long-legged guards around. Hugo expressed as much to Addam and asked if the prince knew what the significance of the garden’s arrangement was. It was something that Hugo hadn’t been able to find, even in all his research.

Addam rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It goes a bit over my head, to tell the truth. But I like to think the circles are very emblematic of Torna, you know, how all things connect and in the end, come to a full circle.”

It was a far better interpretation that Hugo could have found in a textbook. “Well, whatever the truth of the matter,” he said, “I think I should like your answer better.” 

Something like surprise flashed across Addam’s face for just a moment, and the smile that followed was as bright as ever. “And here I thought I’d be no good as a diplomat!”

The day passed in the same manner of easy conversation, Addam pointing out landmarks and peppering in anecdotes of his own adventures and misadventures in each of Auresco’s sectors. They took a circuitous route through the city, out the Viridian Gate and around until they reached the Orem Storage Ward, at which point Addam suggested they go about acquiring some food. The way that the shopkeepers addressed Addam was familiar and friendly, especially the number who were getting on in their years, as if they’d collectively decided to adopt the prince as another grandchild. This had the benefit of almost all the streetside food vendors offering something take with them, of course Addam’s friend could have one as well, until both of them had their arms full of all manner of local delicacies. The two returned to the garden and set up on a bench, realizing at the same time how hungry the walking and sparring had made them. Hugo found all the food astoundingly good but was far too hungry to pause and savor the flakiness of the fried fish or the understated spice of the grilled meat on a skewer. 

At last, all the food was gone, and the two sat in full and companionable silence. The sun above was warm, and the content hum of the city reached to the gardens, along with the distant sound of music being played and the murmur of the castle moat. Hugo would have stayed much longer given the chance, but only a few minutes later one of the guards from the Ardanian delegation approached the bench and knelt, bringing with him the request that Hugo reconvene with the rest of his group. 

Hugo gave a quick nod of acknowledgment and got to his feet, turning to address Addam. “You have my thanks for a most excellent day out and about, Prince Addam.”

Addam bounced to standing position. “And you have mine! Before you go, Hugo, might I ask one thing?”

“Certainly,” Hugo said, though he couldn’t imagine what Addam would have to ask.

“Spar with me again tomorrow? I believe I may have worked something out.” Addam winked confidentially, holding some pearl of knowledge in the way he grinned.

“Yes, of course,” Hugo nodded affirmatively, “I shall look forward to it.”

“Good!” Addam’s smile softened, “So too shall I.”

The image of that smile stuck in Hugo’s brain as he followed the guard back into the palace, and he wondered at the familiarity of the feeling it produced until realization caught him in the middle of a hallway.  
It was the Tornan sunrise all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i am so overwhelmed and thrilled by the amount of attention this little fic of mine has gotten. thank you so much!!
> 
> a couple quick announcements to go with this posting:  
> \- i am updating on a weekly basis, so expect the next and final chapter in about that much time.
> 
> \- i've been having so much fun with this fic that it will be getting a sequel (with a twist) that i hope you all will enjoy just as much!
> 
> thanks again!


	3. a case of unexpected company

The first thing that Hugo noticed was the clicking. 

It was almost imperceptible, there in the darkness of his room in the guest quarters of the Tornan palace, and at first he had dismissed it, just some feature of the lodgings, even though he hadn’t heard it the night before. It wasn’t a consistent clicking either, sometimes there would be two sounds in rapid succession or none at all for the span of a few minutes. It bothered Hugo, but he didn’t dare seek out an attendant to ask about the noise for fear it was some trivial thing, and also because he was far too tired from the proceedings of the day to put in the effort required to find and speak to someone.

After parting with Addam in the Sachsum Gardens, Hugo had rejoined the rest of the Ardanian group for their private dinner aboard in the airship. It was a meal cooked by chefs who had traveled with them from Mor Ardain, the meat as tough and salty as well aged jerky, the vegetables so burnt they crumbled when a fork even dared to approach them. It was a proper Ardanian meal, so different from the banquet of the night before. They would have only one more meal like that with the King of Torna, a doubtlessly expansive luncheon before the entire group returned to Mor Ardain. Hugo wasn’t looking forward to it, had expressed in a passing statement around the Ardanian table that if for any reason the group stayed another day or two he would be not at all opposed to it. The Emperor had been delighted, in his gruff way, that his son was enjoying the trip so greatly. But he had been quick to add that Hugo should by no means go falling in love with Torna if he should ever hope to be Emperor himself. What use was an Ardanian without the utmost devotion to their nation, after all? The Emperor had chuckled, but he hadn’t been joking.

The group returned to the guest quarters of the palace once they’d finished, and Hugo had been more than ready to sink into the sheets. His bruises from the morning had started to ache again, and his legs were sore from all the walking that he had done afterward. He’d noticed the clicking noise as he undressed, and thought he’d heard a rattling sound as well, but it had happened while he washed his face. Surely just the running water, then. Nonetheless, an uneasiness crept up Hugo’s spine, but he was certain it was a product of tiredness and nothing more. He settled into bed, on his back, arms folded on his chest, and let out a long breath. As disappointed as he was that this was his last night in Torna, Hugo could at the very least put this long day behind him. He closed his eyes. 

Something stirred against the back of his head, and from under the pillow came a screech, a loud and rasping shriek. Hugo launched himself out of bed and stumbled backward to turn on the lights, unable to tear his eyes away as a long and scaly thing unwound itself from underneath the pillow, rattling and clicking and screaming as it did. It was an aspar, only a juvenile, but knowing the size it would grow to be only made the thing more terrifying as it flared its hood and locked eyes with Hugo. Hugo could do little except stare, pressing himself fully against the wall, unable to look away for fear the creature would lunge at him. His heart was painfully loud in his chest. Had it ever been proven that aspar could smell fear, that it made them all the more aggressive? Hugo couldn’t remember, couldn’t even manage a scream in return. 

The aspar continued to shriek and to rattle until the noise finally attracted the attention of an Ardanian guard stationed nearby. Hugo was assured everything was alright, but that the room would have to be checked for further infestation. He found himself suddenly adrift in the hallway of the Tornan palace, ushered out in such a hurry that he wasn’t even wearing shoes. The tiles on the floor were cold against his bare feet. For all their assurances, the guards had never told him where he should go. He stood in the dark for what felt like a long while, until he was almost certain the guards weren’t going to give him some further instruction. It seemed as though sleeping in his room would be out of the question, and Hugo focused on that problem, hoping it would help to calm his still galloping heart. 

His father and brother were most likely busy if they weren’t asleep, so bothering them wouldn’t be an option. Hugo walked the way he had that morning, trying to channel his nervous energy into motion. He was nearly to the balcony when a ribbon of light leaking from under a doorway caught his attention, and he remembered his conversation with Addam. Hugo stared at the door, unsure if he should knock, if it would be some impropriety. Then again, he couldn’t think of another option besides sleeping on the floor, which would make his last day in Torna a miserable one. Hugo rapped his knuckles against the varnished wood paneling of the door, wincing at the volume of the sound. 

There was no immediate answer, so Hugo knocked again, rocking back and forth from the tips of his toes back to his heels. At last, he heard a sound from the room, though it seemed distinctly like the sound of someone, or something, falling heavily to the floor. This was followed by rapid footfalls, and then Hugo found himself squinting into an incredibly bright doorway, not just because Addam was standing in it. 

The Tornan prince was half-awake and even less dressed, wearing only the bottom half of a set of underclothes. His hair stuck out at angles that gave confirmation to the fact that he had been the source of the falling sound. Addam rubbed his eyes blearily and leaned against the doorway, stifling a yawn. It took him a moment to process why he’d opened the door, and longer to address his guest. “Ah, Hugo! Good evening! I love your pajamas.”

“Oh, I... Thank you?” Hugo hadn’t expected the compliment and straightened his shirt before continuing, “Good evening, Prince Addam. I am sorry for calling upon you at such a late hour.”

Addam waved a hand dismissively using the arm he’d been leaning against the doorframe with, and nearly fell down again the process. “Think nothing of it! What can I help you with?”

“I was hoping to ask you a favor,” Hugo stared at the tiles, “Of a rather... personal nature.”

“Oh?” Addam managed a sleepy smile, “What’s that?”

“My room is... currently occupied,” Hugo clenched and unclenched his hands, “Is there any possibility I could stay with you instead?”

Addam tilted his head. “Occupied?”

“There was... an aspar. Beneath my pillow.” Hugo shuddered, “I fear I may have caused a scene, but regardless I doubt I will be able to return there this evening.”

“An aspar?” The prince’s eyebrows lifted with the question, but he shook his head, “Here, you can tell me about it inside. These halls certainly do get a little cold in the evening.” 

Hugo followed Addam through the doorway and into the room, nodding his thanks. The tile flooring changed to wooden paneling, with a bright yellow rug running across the floor. To the right was a large bed, low to the ground. Hugo wondered how Addam could have managed such a loud fall from such a height, but the sheets were strewn a manner that agreed with the story. There was a door on the same wall as the bed that most likely led to the bathroom and a closet, same as the guest quarters. Along the back wall was another rack of the wooden swords from the training hall, though most seemed to have splintered hilts or bent blades, tenderly well used. It was homely, much warmer and larger than Hugo’s room had been. 

Addam closed the door behind them and waved a hand expansively. “Well, here we are! No aspar in here, I can assure you.”

Hugo found a place in the middle of the carpet and stood there, unsure. He hadn’t entirely expected to get this far. Slowly he lowered himself to the floor and sat down, crossing his legs at the ankles. “The rooms here are all very nice.”

Addam dropped casually onto the end of his bed, making it bounce with his weight. “This is the palace, after all. Have to make a good impression!” He leaned forward, his golden eyes sparkling inquisitively. “So tell me, Hugo, are there aspar in Mor Ardain?”

“Yes, they vary in color and nature,” Hugo traced a finger over a line of embroidery in the carpet, “Though I will not pretend to be an expert on the matter.”

Addam leaned back on his hands. “Not too partial to the scaly sort, are you?”

Hugo thought again of the yellow eyes, the swaying, hissing form, and shook his head. “I cannot imagine why anyone would be.”

“Well,” Addam got to his feet and put his bed back in order, the sheets and blankets whooshing as he straightened them, “I’m sure you’re rather tired after a fright like that. Shall we to bed?”

Hugo frowned, puzzled. “You’re suggesting... we share your bed?”

Addam shrugged. “It’s far too big for me, anyway.”

“This feels a great imposition on your kindness, Prince Addam,” Hugo got to his feet, “Is there not some spare bedding I can simply borrow for the evening?”

Addam rubbed the back of his neck, “There is, I’m sure, but won’t this be easier on the whole? It is no imposition, I assure you.”

“You’re certain?”  
The prince flashed one of his signature radiant smiles. “Absolutely! You are an honored guest, after all.” 

Addam moved to turn out the lights, ruefully admitting that he had fallen asleep with them on earlier. The prince settled himself under the covers, then propped himself up on one elbow, waiting. Hugo stood nervously in the dark, still unsure of the whole thing. Even growing up with a sibling, he’d never had reason to share much of anything, especially not a bed. He made his way over hesitantly, then slid himself under the blankets, worrying over Addam’s gaze without meeting it. The bed was more comfortable than the one Hugo had been in the rest of the trip and already warm. It was wide enough that neither of the two occupants was likely to bump into the other during the night, especially since Hugo slept like a plank. Addam, for his part, had briefly stretched and then curled up on his side, his back to Hugo. The arrangement, for all its awkwardness, was not at all uncomfortable.

Hugo was finally relaxing, his heart beating at a relatively normal speed when he spoke into the darkness. “Addam?”

There came from the other side of the bed a muffled “Mmm?”

“I’ve one more favor to ask of you.”

The sheets stirred as Addam rolled over to face Hugo, golden eyes open but clouded with sleepiness. “What’s that?”

“If you would be so kind as to not speak of this to anyone, it would be most appreciated.” 

“Sure, sure,” Addam yawned and rolled back over, “Goodnight, Hugo.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, Addam.”

***

Morning came slowly, and Hugo was up early again, hoping to catch one last Tornan sunrise. Addam was still asleep, so Hugo left the room as quietly as possible and returned to the guest quarters. Outside were two Ardanian guards, falling asleep at their posts. Hugo tried to wake them gently, figuring they’d been up all night dealing with the aspar and looking for him. He did his best to explain the situation while the two apologized profusely. The guards assured him the aspar problem had been dealt with fully before Hugo sent them on their way with his thanks and a direct order to get a good night’s sleep. He washed and dressed in a hurry, hoping to make up the time lost in conversation. Throughout the process he found himself pausing to listen for a few moments, but there was no more clicking or hissing to be heard.

Hugo found Addam in the hallway outside, looking as though he’d been just about to knock. He was fully dressed now, but the Tornan prince’s hair was as messy as it had been the night before. 

“Ah!” Addam said, “This was the right room.”

Hugo nodded. “I’ve been assured I’ll have no more unexpected company.”  
“I am glad to hear it!” Addam laughed a little as he spoke, “Off to see the sunrise?”

“That was my intention,” Hugo was a little embarrassed Addam had read him so easily but supposed it was based on the Tornan prince’s own experience. 

“Would you mind seeing it from where we were sparring yesterday? The view is a little different, but I can assure you it is just as spectacular.”

Hugo nodded his assent slowly. “Certainly, but for what reason?”

“Well, you know,” Addam pulled his signature move and rubbed the back of his neck, “I wanted to show you what I figured out before you leave.”

The two took the same route to the outdoor training hall as the day before, though at a quicker pace so they wouldn’t miss the best parts of the sunrise. Addam had been right about the view. Instead of rising above the city, the sun came out above the Cloud Sea, painting them in azure and crimson. The golden hues, too, colored the scenery. Hugo couldn’t say which sunrise he preferred of the two, and Addam didn’t ask, just as reverant as he had been on the balcony. 

Once they were both satisfied with the time spent watching the night fade away, Addam again went to retrieve two wooden swords from the rack but returned with something extra. It was a solid wooden disc, carved with delicate simplicity, two leather straps attached to the backside. He handed it to Hugo, along with a sword. 

“What I noticed after our bout yesterday was that your lack of reach puts you constantly on the defensive, and you can’t attack as you anticipate the next blow,” Addam said, by way of explanation, “I could be completely wrong, but throwing a shield in the mix should let you go a little more on the offensive since you won’t be switching in and out all the time, you know?”

It was an astute and careful analysis. Hugo slid his left arm into one leather strap and then gripped the other. “There’s no harm in trying it out, I suppose.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Addam spun his sword about in a decorative show of excitement, “And if you practice when you’re back in Mor Ardain, we can have an even better match when I come to visit!”

Hugo paused. “When you come to visit Mor Ardain?”

“Ah,” Addam sighed, though it was only a momentary distraction from his prior cheer, “Hugo, I know you said I’d be disappointed if I did, but I thought that would be impossible if I got to see you while I was there!”

Heat rushed to Hugo’s cheeks, but he managed a smile nonetheless. “You honor me too greatly, Prince Addam.”

Addam gave a dismissive wave, and then a sunrise of a smile. “It’s nothing so noble. You are my dear friend, after all!”

As ever, it was impossible to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are... i really loved writing this piece, and this last chapter is my favorite!
> 
> again, thank you all for the kind comments and kudos. it's been great to have this little fic get so much attention!
> 
> if it's not obvious, the sequel will revolve around addam's visit to mor ardain, so look forward to that! i certainly am!


End file.
